Miraculous Light
by PoetryRandom
Summary: AU Miraculous-Tangled . . . -Mari... -llamo Adrien con su débil voz -¿Que?-apenas pudo decir Marinette entre sus sollozos. -Tú eras mi único sueño Marinette no puedo evitar soltar otro sollozo mientras la mano de Adrien sostenía la suya -Y tu el mío.


Anteriormente se estaba dando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Hawk Moth con Ladybug y Chat Noir, por razones de estrategia se fue llevando hasta terminar en la Torre, y con ayuda del Lucky Charm, Ladybug tiene una idea y le dice a Chat que vaya por algunos elementos para su plan. Al regresar se da cuenta de que la pelea ha "subido de nivel" (literalmente), y decide subir hasta la cima con ayuda de su bastón para ayudar a Ladybug.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo!-dice una vez que llegó a su destino, solo para encontrarse a una Ladybug con una expresión de auténtico terror sin poder moverse de su lugar con Hawk Moth detrás de ella. Lo siguiente que siente es como alguien le clava una daga por la espalda, y por el dolor cae al suelo de manera dramática. El responsable es un aliado creado por Mayura, que al instante desaparece luego de hacer su cometido.

-¡Chat! ¡No!-grita Ladybug al observar cómo su amado cae al suelo con una expresión de dolor, sin embargo no puede moverse, pues tiene las manos atadas a su espalda, sujetada por otro ayudante de Hawk Moth que apareció Justo cuando en el otro desapareció, y el villano principal de espectador.

-Ya ríndete Ladybug, los grandiosos héroes de Paris han sido derrotados, entrégame tu miraculous.

-¡No!-Cómo puede se da la vuelta para encarar al villano-¡No lo haré jamás! ¡Por cada minuto, el resto de mi vida voy a pelear! Desde ahora, ¡siempre estaremos ahí para derrotarte de una vez por todas!-la mente de Ladybug, en ese momento de desesperacion por saber que Adrien está sufriendo detrás de ella, tiene una descabellada idea, una que ha podido comprobar al final de cada batalla: al conjurar su hechizo de "sanacion" TODO vuelve a la normalidad, incluida la herida de Adrien-Pero, si me dejas salvar su vida, te daré el miraculous.

-¡No!... ¡No Ladybug!...-exclama Chat desde el suelo, al saber las intenciones de su chica. Jamás en la vida entregaría su miraculous por voluntad propia, a menos que no hubiera otra opción, y ahora lo estaba dando para salvarlo. A él no le interesaba su vida en ese momento, lo único que quería era que Paris, sus amigos, familia y Marinette estuvieran a salvo, y con Hawk Moth haciéndose de los miraculous no le garantizaba eso.

-No me resistiré más, y no habrá trucos de por medio, solo déjame curarlo, ¡y tendrás todo lo que has deseado!... por favor...-decía Ladybug, y podía estar segura de que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, si no es que ya habían salido-Lo prometo, harás lo que deseas. ¡Solo déjame curarlo!

Hawk Moth miró inexpresivo a la heroina, era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Fue entonces que con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó al ayudante soltarla para que fuera a "salvarlo" como ella decía. Si así se hacía con los miraculous, que hiciera lo que quisiera antes.

Ladybug sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la manga de crema pastelera que su Lucky Charm le había brindado y salió disparada hacia donde yacía Chat, con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Chat! ¡Chat no! Tranquilo ya pasará...-decía la joven mientras le quitaba algunos mechones rubios de la cara. Se dispuso a verificar cómo estaba la herida, pero no quiso revisar más al sentir como el traje se sentía húmedo. Ahí entro un poco más en pánico- Oh no... ¡Pero todo estará bien ahora!-hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, hasta que Chat se lo impidió.

-No...

-Te prometo tienes que confiar en mi...

-No... no dejare que lo hagas...-dijo Chat mientras se trataba de acomodar un poco en su lugar para tratar de apaciguar el dolor. Obviamente no lo conseguía. Ladybug solo veía a su primer amor sufrir, y eso le destrozaba el corazón.

-Y yo no te dejare morir-respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero si lo haces... entonces tú... morirás...

-Hey-habló la chica tratando de calmar un poco al chico frente a ella acariciando su mejilla-estaré bien, tranquilo.

Luego de unos momentos muy cortos de mirarse a los ojos para transmitir seguridad, Chat le habló suavemente antes de que se parase.

-Marinette... espera...

Chat se fue inclinando un poco hacia adelante con ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica; Ladybug se dejó llevar y también se fue inclinando hacia el, si eso era lo que quería él en ese momento para calmarse, lo haría.

Pero en ese momento las manos de Chat se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus orejas, tomando sus aretes y arrebatándoselos, tomando por desprevenida a Marinette, y arrojándolos lejos de ellos.

-¡Adrien, que...!-alcanzó a decir Marinette mientras veía irse su transformación, y a Tikki aparecer a su lado.

-¡No!-se escuchó el grito de Hawk Moth al observar cómo los aretes se iban acercando peligrosamente a la orilla.-¿¡Pero que has hecho!?

Marinette aún desconcertada por todo, trato de tomar el objeto que su Lucky Charm le dio, pero al alcanzarlo se desvaneció. Al no te r su transformación, no podía usarlo para reparar todo. Eso alteró más a la joven. En ese momento volteó a ver hacia el lugar donde Chat había arrojado sus aretes, solo para ver cómo estos caían por el borde. Apenas alcanzó a levantarse cuando vio a Hawk Moth corriendo hacia la orilla también. Planeaba decir que se detuviera, pero éste se adelantó y saltó con la intención de recuperarlos. Fue entonces cuando Marinette reaccionó y de igual forma se acercó a la orilla, pero se detuvo al estar la borde para ver cómo Hawk Moth caía.

Marinette no prestó mucha atención en ese momento, pero Tikki fue volando con rapidez para alcanzar los pendientes, y los alcanzó Justo antes de que Hawk Moth pudiera tocarlos. Marinette veía aterrada como el villano iba cayendo en picada, pero al momento de tocar el suelo, se convirtió en humo naranja, que se desvaneció en el aire.

Marinette cambió su rostro de terror a uno de confusión al ver tal suceso, de repente escuchó una risa de fondo; reconocería esa risa en cualquier lado: Lila, o en este caso, Volpina. Miro hacia todos los lados que esa posición le permitía pero no logró divisarla, ni a ella ni al verdadero Hawk Moth.

Fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de que Adrien seguía herido, su rostro de confusión volvió a ser de terror, y al darse la vuelta rápidamente se confirmaron sus sospechas, y era lo que más temía: Chat seguía en el suelo, solo que ahora no se movía.

-¡No no no no!-se repetía Marinette mientras se acercaba al chico y su transformación desaparecía revelando a Adrien al mismo tiempo que Plagg miraba con suma tristeza- ¡No no! ¿Adrien? -preguntó, más no hubo respuesta.

-¡No no no! ¡Vamos Adrien tienes que quedarte!-repetía Marinette con lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Adrien, en ese momento Tikki llegó volando con los pendientes en medio de sus patitas al lado de Plagg, y no puedo evitar soltar un sonido de exclamación al mirar la escena.

Una débil tos detuvo las negaciones de Marinette.

-Mari... -llamo Adrien con su débil voz

-¿Que?-apenas pudo decir Marinette entre sus sollozos.

-Tú eras mi único sueño

Marinette no puedo evitar soltar otro sollozo mientras la mano de Adrien sostenía la suya -Y tu el mío.

Y luego, silencio.

De nada serviría el "Miraculous Ladybug" si ya no estaba el objeto de su Lucky Charm que había invocado en su momento.

Marinette se quedó observando fijamente el semblante serio del que era el amor de su vida, con el que había pasado tantas cosas juntos.

Tikki le pasó los pendientes a Marinette, quien volteó a verla con una cara inexpresiva, de tristeza. Tomó los pendientes y los observó un rato en su palma. No podía describir el dolor que sentía al saber que eso había sido el culpable de todo, pero no podía culpar al miraculous, después de todo, estaban hechos para hacer el bien, y siempre había ayudado a Paris y lo había protegido. No sabía que pensar.

Regresó su mirada hacia Adrien, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, decidió hacer algo que pensé podría apaciguar un poco el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-_Miraculous... lo más genial... a resolver lo que anda mal..._-comenzó a entonar, aquella canción que alguna vez había cantado con sus amigas, con Manon, ... con Adrien.

Tikki y Plagg se mantenían callados, en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza al observar la escena mientras Marinette cantaba, y solamente intercambiaban miradas.

-_Miraculous... nada mejor... es fuerte el poder... de el amor..._-Marinette acariciaba el cabello rubio que tanto le encantaba, y las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir.

-_Miraculous..._-la primera lágrima del momento cayó, aterrizando en la mejilla de Adrien.

Tikki y Plagg decidieron hacer algo, aquello que únicamente habían hecho una vez en miles de años.

Los kwamis se acercaron a Adrien y Marinette, se tomaron de las manos (o patitas) sobre el lugar donde estaba la herida, y al usar su completa concentración, algo increíble comenzo a suceder.

Comenzaron a salir especies de cintas de luz lilas de entre ellos, que bailaban en el viento alrededor de ellos, Marinette estaba asombrada y desconcertada al mismo tiempo. Más como esas cintas empezaron a salir, iluminando un poco el lugar. De pronto, de entre los kwamis, se formó una flor de cinco pétalos, color morada, representando en cada pétalo a un kwami diferente: la cola del zorro, el caparazón de la tortuga, la abeja, un pavo real y una mariposa, y en el centro, el ying y el yang.

Luego de un instante, la flor desapareció y las cintas volvieron al lugar de donde surgieron. Marinette seguía desconcertada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pasaba su vista de Tikki a Plagg y de Plagg a Tikki, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Ellos solo sonrieron en respuesta y se apartaron de donde estaban para volver a su posición de antes. Una vez que Marinette reaccionó volvió a poner su atención en Adrien.

Su mirada y corazón se llenaron de luz cuando escuchó una débil tos proveniente del chico frente a ella.

-...Marinette...-exclamó Adrien al tiempo que abría un poquito sus ojos. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de exclamación de sorpresa.

-Adrien...

-Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres aun cuando lloras...-dijo con una sonrisa de burla al final, la que alcanzó a hacer. Marinette a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto, no le importó.

-¡Adrien!-Marinette no aguanto más, y se arrojó a sus brazos, casi cayéndose en el proceso, sino hubiera sido por Adrien que la agarró firmemente, lo más probable era que se hubiera ido de bruces hacia el suelo.

Luego de romper el abrazo, Marinette no sabía cómo poder expresarle a Adrien lo mucho que le alegraba el hecho de que siguiera con ella, y decidió hacerlo de una forma en la que sabía que ambos entenderían y pudieran expresarse todo lo que sentían, así que lo besó.

Eso tomó a Adrien por sorpresa, pero no dudó ni dos segundos en corresponderlo.

Era un momento demasiado tierno y muy dulce, los kwamis era los espectadores de aquel mágico momento con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Habían devuelto la luz al rostro de Marinette, y eso era lo que les llenaba de un regocijo a cada uno, aunque ya estaba escrito por el destino era algo fácil de ver a simple vista:

**_Los dos están hechos el uno para el otro_**


End file.
